Along with the developments of the Internet, network information spread via the Internet growth rapidly. It is more and more difficult for a user to obtain desired network information from a large number of network information. Therefore, network servers always push current popular network information, so that the user may obtain the current popular network information.
Generally, network information is provided via navigation pages, and the network information may be hot websites. Specifically, some hot websites are listed on the navigation page, and the user may select one of the hot websites listed on the navigation page, and then visit the hot website.
However, when the network information is pushed via the navigation page, the same network information is pushed to each user, and user's intention of the network information is not considered.